A Night to Remember
by FluttershyPie02
Summary: James has trouble confessing his love to Jessie. He's waiting for the right moment, but when will that be? REMEMBER! More views more chapters! (feel free to drop me some ideas ;)
1. Those Damn Twerps

"Hey, look. It's the twerps." James said, looking through his seemingly invincible binoculars. It was surprising that they could survive the electric attacks from the yellow mouse Pokémon.

"And they have that Pikachu with them, too," Jessie said as she zoomed in on Ash and friends. It appeared as if Ash's Pikachu was trying shatter a rock. "I can't wait to give it to the boss!"

"I think Pikachu's trying to learn Iron Tail!" Meowth said in his Jersey accent, looking through his own set of binoculars.

"Wobba!" Wobbuffet said, as if it that was its cue.

 _At the camp site..._

"Alright, Pikachu! Use Iron Tail one more time!" Ash said, hoping that his Pikachu would finally break the rock.

"I hope Pikachu masters Iron Tail." May whispered after leaning close to Brock.

"Me, too. Pikachu wouldn't be prepared for Roxanne." Brock whispered back to May. Roxanne was the Rock Type gym leader and teacher in the Rustboro City Pokémon trainer school.

"Pika.. chuuuuuuu!" Pikachu leaped into the air and spun as his tail started glowing. The electric type landed, with no luck of breaking the boulder. "Pika?" He looked at Ash, confused and disappointed.

"That's okay, Pikachu. Let's take a break."

"Is everyone ready for dinner?" Brock prepared a meal while the pair trained for the upcoming gym battle.

"Alright! C'mon out, Torchic!" (A/N: I forget if May had caught new Pokémon before arriving at Rustboro City and I'm too lazy to look it up xD) May threw the Pokéball dramatically, even though no one was watching.

"Torchic, tor!" The small, orange Pokémon chirped.

"Come on out, guys!" Ash threw his Pokéballs. Out came Taillow, then Treecko. Brock also let his Pokémon out of their balls.

 _Meanwhile on a nearby cliff..._

"How are we supposed to catch that Pokémon without it ruining our plans this time?" James said, standing up and walking up to the Meowth shaped hot air balloon. "We're running low on money to keep making gadgets that never work."

(Things get a little sexual here :3)

"Why don't we just battle the little twerp and catch Pikachu with a Pokéball?" Jessie said as she walked over next to James, bending down to put hers and Meowth's binoculars in their cases. James stared at Jessie's ass, then quickly looked away as she turned around. "May I help you?" Jessie asked, slightly concerned and annoyed at the same time.

James turned as red as a tomato, causing him to start stuttering. "Uh, n-n-no! Nothing, nothing at all!" James let out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head. Noticing Meowth in the corner of his left, emerald colored eye, "What are you looking at?!" The angry and embarrassed James immediately regret his outburst. Instead of apologizing, James hung his head in shame.

Meowth knew the reason James' head was lowered. "I understand." the cat Pokémon spoke softly so Jessie wouldn't hear. Meowth tried to reach James' back to pat it, but failed. So he gave the Team Rocket member a thumbs-up.


	2. Three Sisters and a Brock

Jessie and James walked along the path that led to where those stupid trainers were camping.

"Jessie, are sure this will work? Isn't it against the rules to use an empty Pokéball on someone else's Pokémon?" James looked over to Jessie with worried eyes.

"Of course it is, we're Team Rocket, remember? We're supposed to steal from people." Jessie pulled Sviper's Pokéball out of her pocket, then expanded the ball to prepare for battle.

"There they are, let's grab that Pikachu!" Meowth was eager to get his little paws on that Pokémon, which was ironic, being he was a Pokémon himself.

"Not this time, Meowth. We're going to battle _fairly_." James and Jessie chuckled at his remark. "But maybe we should head back to the balloon and grab some dinner?"

Like they were on a schedule, the trio's stomachs rumbled.

"Good thinking, I'm famished." Jessie turned on her heel to go back to the hot air balloon. James loved the way she walked. He loved how her hair would sway left and right, and how that ass would- never mind. James didn't want to get 'excited', especially with his team all around him.

 _Near Ash and friends' camp site..._

Nicole, Rita, and Natalie walked with the Lotads, empty watering cans in hand.

"Thank you for helping us, you guys. You may return to the lake now." ^-^ Rita smiled while the Lotad waddled back to their home.

"Do you think Brock and his friends are nearby?" Natalie asked eagerly, she still had a crush on him from his first encounter with the Lotad. Waiting for an answer from one of her two sisters, Natalie kicked a small stone across the grass.

"I don't know," Nicole finally spoke, breaking the silence. "Wait a minute, who is camping over there?" Nicole squinted her eyes to get a better look. "Hey, Natalie. It's your boyfriend and his friends!" Rita chuckled softly as Nicole teased her younger sister.

Natalie, embarrassed and angry by what her sister said, yelled "He's not my boyfriend!" 'Though I wish he was..' she thought to herself. Nicole and Rita stopped, shocked by Natalie's yelling.

"I'm sorry," Nicole bowed her head to apologize (A/N: this is something they do in Japan ·3·) "I was just pulling your leg. Would you like to visit Brock? I want to see how his Lotad is doing, anyway." Nicole and Rita placed their watering cans near the lake so they wouldn't get lost.

"Really?!" Natalie jumped up and down with excitement. "Of course I would! Let's go." Natalie ran off, telling her older siblings to follow her.


	3. Dinner

Brock, May, Max, and Ash ate their soup while Pikachu, Taillow, Treecko, Torchic, Lotad, and Fortress ate Brock's homemade Pokémon food.

"Thanks for dinner, Brock. Like always, you're the best cook." Max said, blowing on the soup to cool it down.

"We'd be eating sticks if you hadn't come along with us, we really appreciate it, Brock!" Ash said, slurping the rest of the soup from his bowl, then wiping his lower lip to rid of the excess meal.

 _Back at Team Rocket's camp site..._

Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet, Sviper, and Cacnia were gathered around a small fire, trying to keep warm as night fell.

Someone with a Jersey accent spoke, "I'm tired of eating rice balls, don't we have something else?" Meowth was not pleased with his meal.

"That's **all** we have to eat, Meowth!" Jessie scolded the cat Pokémon. "And we're about to run out soon," James was daydreaming while staring into Jessie's beautiful, sapphire colored eyes. "Earth to James, snap out of it!" She snapped her fingers in his face, but he did not respond.

James jolted back to reality when Cacnia gave him a surprise hug. "Gah! Don't do that, Cacnia!" He was bruised lightly by one of Cacnia's needles. The cactus Pokémon made some sounds, saying that she (A/N: it was never mentioned in Advanced Challenge if Cacnia was male/female) was sorry.

After their meal, Team Rocket was stuffed. Jessie gathered the plates to wash, then the cups. James, being a gentleman, took the plates from Jessie's arms. He smiled and said "You have too much, let me help you."

Jessie blushed from the act of kindness. "Thank you."

James walked over to a nearby water hole to wash the plates, Jessie followed with the cups.


End file.
